RP of Ryume and RynnRynn being nice to Hikuro!
by Ryume Kazemizu
Summary: Me and Rynn's first, sucessful RP! XD Well, Rynn is always mean and teasing Hikuro and decides one day to actually be nice to him! On that day, Ryume, Rynn, Hikuro, and Itazura all go on a mission and run into someone VERY unexpected...! Funny


-So, it starts off when Rynn, Ryume, Itazura, and Hikuro finish up a session of group training, and they're all headed home

-So, it starts off when Rynn, Ryume, Itazura, and Hikuro finish up a session of group training, and they're all headed home...-  
Ryume: Bye, Rynn! See ya, Itazura! C'mon, Hikuro, let's go.  
Hikuro: Hai, hai … Later, Itazura.  
Rynn: -makes a face- What, I'm not good enough for a goodbye?  
Hikuro –thinking; nope- ...bye...  
Rynn: -makes a face an anime cramp-  
Itazura: Later, guys.  
-Ryume and Hikuro walk off, leaving only Itazura and an irritated Rynn-  
Rynn: Hmph! The nerve of that guy! I can hardly STAND him!! How the heck do you get along with him?!  
Itazura: -shrugs- I don't tease him, for starters...  
Rynn: ...-blinks- ...go on...?  
Itazura: ...are you gonna take notes or something...?  
Rynn: Well, no, I just wanna know how you're supposed to get along with him...!  
Itazura: ...here's a thought...try actually being nice to him.  
Rynn: -looks at him as though the thought could never have crossed her mind in a million years- ... ... ...yer kidding, right?  
Itazura: ...-blinks- ...no...  
Rynn: -blink blink- ...how...?  
Itazura: ...just...I don't know, just don't be so hard on him...  
Rynn: And just why not?!  
Itazura: -sighs- Well, just try to pretend you're talking to somebody else...somebody that you _do_ get along with...  
Rynn: ...hmm...do you think that would work?  
Itazura: I don't know, but it's worth a try, right?  
Rynn: -grins- Well, it sure would freak Hikuro out! All right, I'll give it a shot!  
Itazura: -smiles slightly- Well, if you're done making evil plans, I wanna head home and get some shuteye.  
Rynn: I second that emotion! Okay, let's go!  
-And so, they head off...-  
Ryume: -walking next to her house- See ya tomorrow Hikuro.  
Hikuro: Yeah, yeah. -waves his hand and goes to his house-  
Ryume: -shrugs and goes home also-  
--Next Morning--  
Hikuro: -hears the doorbell ring and groans when he doesn't feel like getting up. Unfortunately, he gets up and Ryume's at his door- Oh, hey Ryume. Why so early?  
Ryume: Sorry, but Rynn wants us to meet her at the training fields... Yeah, I don't know why either.  
Hikuro: -rolls his eyes- Great, what does she want to do with me now?  
Ryume: -shrugs- Who knows? This is Rynn we're talking about here. I mean, come on!  
Hikuro: -laughs- Yeah you gotta point there.  
Ryume: -reaches training field- Hey, here's Rynn. Hey! Rynn-Chan!  
Rynn: Hi, Ryume! -slightly hesitates, but stays cheery- Ohayo, Hikuro!  
Ryume/Hikuro: blink blink -look at each other-  
Hikuro: -sounding kinda confused- Er, good morning...?  
Ryume: ...Rynn, are...are you feeling okay...?  
Rynn: -brightly- Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?  
Itazura: -walks up- Hey, guys.  
Hikuro: -goes over next to Itazura and whispers- ...er, what'd you say to her yesterday? She's acting kinda...  
Itazura: I don't see anything wrong with how she's acting.  
Both guys: -watching Rynn chat with Ryume in a ...bubbly... kinda way-  
Hikuro: See it now...?  
Itazura: -inwardly grinning- Nope.  
Hikuro: ...-gives him a skeptical look- ...-thinking: what's he up to...?-

Hikuro: -triangular eyes- Great, Itazura. You're going against me for your girlfriend  
Itazura: -flinches and has an anime cramp. Then he mutters darkly- She's not my girlfriend.  
Hikuro: I'll take it back if you tell me what she's up to. -grins-  
Itazura: -glares at Hikuro but ignores him- Nothing's going on that's bad.  
Hikuro: -groans and scratches his head-  
Ryume: Hey, Rynn-Chan... You seem awfully happy this morning...?

Rynn: I do? Really? ...uh... Well, I guess I just feel kinda... loose today!  
Raijuu: -'slithers' up outta friggin nowhere- ...Hey... ... ... ...-blinks-  
Rynn: Yes?  
Raijuu: It's been more than 10 seconds, and you haven't thrown any form of an insult at Hikuro... how strange...  
-awkward silence-  
Hikuro: Looks from Rynn to Itazura for an explanation- ...so...just what _are_ you two up to?  
Rynn: Well, wouldn't you like to know...?  
Raijuu: ...could that technically be counted as an insult...?  
Ryume: ...I don't think so...  
Hikuro: ...-thinking: What the heck? She hasn't said anything against me this whole time!-  
Rynn: -thinks: Its SOOO fun messing with peoples heads ...hehehe...-  
Ryume: Well... I guess it's still not safe to say there's peace. huh?  
Kasaigaru: -comes from the shadows- Probably not.  
Hikuro: -mutters- I hate it when he does that...  
Kasaigaru: I heard that.  
Hikuro: And that.  
Kasaigaru: Anyways, Tsunade has a mission for us. I have no idea how difficult it's going to be but all I know is that it involves all of you.  
Ryume: All right.  
Hikuro: Does he _enjoy_ talking like that?  
Kasaigaru: -growls quietly without looking at him-  
Itazura: Well then let's go.  
Rynn: Sure!  
-And they all manage to go to Tsunade's office with a confused Ryume and Hikuro and a... bubbly Rynn? Of course we have Itazura acting as if nothing's wrong-  
Tsunade: -eyebrow rises when she sees everyone enter the room quietly-  
Kasaigaru: I don't know what's going on either.  
Tsunade: -looks straight at Rynn- Hmm… No remarks, yet. What are you planning this time? Ryume?  
Ryume: -scratches the back of her head and laughs weakly- Sorry, I don't even know.  
Tsunade: -shrugs- Whatever. Moving onto the mission, I will have all of you go into the Forest of Death and monitor it for a while.  
Rynn: Well that sounds boring!  
Hikuro: I can't believe I'm actually saying this but she's right. How boring.  
Ryume: Anything suspicious there?  
Tsunade: Not exactly. Since I have so many free Chunins, I decided to let them clean up the forest instead of Jonins.  
Rynn & Hikuro: CLEAN?!  
Tsunade: There's the annoyance that was missing... But, no, not cleaning. Just make sure there's no activity in there. That's all. Will you take the mission?  
Ryume: Yep!  
Hikuro: -looks over at Ryume and shrugs- Eh, what the heck? Got nothing else better to do.  
Rynn: -tries to control laughter- Yeah, sure!  
Itazura: -shrugs and nods-  
Kasaigaru: Why do I have a feeling this is going to be a busy job for me?  
Ryume: You're coming too?  
Kasaigaru: Yeah, in case anything happens, like unknown ninja.  
Ryume: Oh, k.  
Rynn: Well let's go! Not gonna get anything done by sitting around!

-The group heads off to the Forest of Death, with Ryume and Hikuro skeptically watching Rynn for any sign of she's up to...-  
Rynn: No matter how much you sugar-coat it, this missions still gonna suck...  
Ryume: Well, it could be worse, couldn't it?  
Rynn: ...I guess...  
-They get there and look for anything out of the ordinary, see nothing wrong, and enter at Gate 19-  
Kasaigaru: Okay, we're all going to meet back at this gate when we're done sweeping the Forest. Any questions?  
Itazura: Wait, so we're all going as one group? We aren't splitting up?  
Kasaigaru: You heard Tsunade, it won't be difficult. I don't see any reason why we should split up.  
Itazura: -shrugs- I guess...  
Rynn: All right, then lets go, already!  
Ryume: Yeah, I agree.  
Hikuro: -puts his hands in his pockets and shrugs- Whatever.  
Kasaigaru: Give me a call if you run into anything.  
Ryume: Sure.  
Hikuro: Yeah, yeah.  
Itazura: -doesn't say anything-  
Rynn: AAAALL RIGHT!! Let's go!! -walks straight into the forest-  
Itazura: -follows silently-  
Hikuro: -stares at Rynn as if she was a different person he'd never met before-  
Ryume: -snaps fingers in front of his face- Hikuroooo?? -sighs and drags him by the hoodie behind him-

Ryume: -still dragging Hikuro-  
Itazura: So all we have to do is give the forest a quick sweep, and we're done?  
Rynn: -shrugs- That's what Kasaigaru said. (She _was_ about to say 'Wolfy', but decided living would be a better option...)  
Ryume: Ok, so which way first?  
Raijuu: -comes outta friggin nowhere AGAIN- ...-stares at Hikuro- ...Hikuro, snap out of it, or I'll bite yer leg...  
Rynn: -has an 'OMGWTF?' kinda look- Gee, in what language does that mean hello?  
Raijuu: I'm just filling in for you.  
Hikuro: ...whatever...  
Raijuu: -still in her boring voice- Wow, it talks, too...  
Rynn: -thinks: Oh, this'll mess him up...!- Raijuu, leave him alone, will ya?  
Ryume: -gapes-  
Hikuro: -stares at Rynn as if she was a different person he'd never met before AGAIN-  
Itazura: -gives her look like he's saying 'Nice.'-  
Rynn: -faking innocence- What?  
Raijuu: -irritated voice- If you wanna stare at Rynn, then take a picture, gawd. C'mon, we should've started our little escapade already...  
Rynn: Uh, Raijuu, I doubt that this will be an adventure, but interesting use of the word anyway...  
Raijuu: Thanks. First time. Still, we should get moving.  
Rynn: Okay!  
Hikuro & Ryume: -frozen in place then look at each other with wide eyes-  
Hikuro: Am I dreaming?  
Ryume: I hope so. Wait, I take that back, this is probably better...  
Hikuro: -shrugs- Whatever.  
Ryume: -stops and thinks-  
Hikuro: -looks back- Hurry up, Ryume, we're going to be left behind.  
Raijuu: Hurry up, will ya?  
Ryume: -eyes suddenly widen and her mouth falls open. Stammers- I-I-Ita...zura...  
Hikuro: Hm? -raises an eyebrow and looks back at Itazura who's back was facing a GINAT CENTIPEDE!- ITAZURA!!  
Ryume: B-behind you! -points behind him-  
Itazura: -raises an eyebrow calmly and turns around slowly, his hands in his pockets. He stares at the insect with no emotion and then quickly fires an arrow at him with a paper bomb attached to it. The centipede explodes and guts fly everywhere-  
Ryume: -a leg, still twitching, lands beside her and she twitches herself at the sight.-  
Hikuro: Hey, you okay Ryume? You look a bit pale. And nice job Itazura! -high fives Itazura-  
Rynn: -gapes-  
Raijuu: -blank face- Nice.  
Rynn: You have _got_ to show me how to do that  
Raijuu: -almost looks like she's about to throw up- If this stains my fur, yer ALL dead... -shakes her fur and stalks off-  
Itazura: ...woops...  
Rynn: Ha, Ryume, you should see yer face!! Oh, wow, I haven't seen that face before!!  
Ryume & Hikuro: -triangular eyes-  
Rynn: -stops laughing- Phew, man, I needed that!  
Hikuro: Sure you did...  
Rynn: -almost says something, but decides against it-  
Hikuro: -thinks: man, I thought that would of made her insult me for sure...wait, that sounds kinda strange when you think about it-  
Raijuu: -walks back with poofy, damp fur- Now do you see why I HATE getting dirty?!  
Rynn: Was there a stream or something?  
Raijuu: -nods- And I had to do that thing that dogs do... ugh...  
Rynn: Ahh...  
Itazura: ...-looks off in the distance- Hey, guys, look. I think there's someone down there. It looks like a... Sound Ninja... -takes out his bow-  
Rynn: Wait a sec...gawd...hmm, maybe we can torture him so we can find out what he's doing here...  
Itazura: Yeah, cuz that's a much better plan than mine.  
Rynn: Yup! XD  
Ryume: So we capture him and see what he's doing here?  
Hikuro: Sounds easy enough.  
Raijuu: ...maybe he's got some food...  
Everyone else: -anime sigh and sweat drop-

Ryume: -looks off at the sound ninja- Hey guyz... I've got some bad news... Oh, crap, really bad news.  
Hikuro: Hm? AHH! Ryume!! You have something in your hair! -point at Ryume's back-  
Ryume: -looks behind her and yells- OH MY FRIGGIN GOD!! THERE'S A BUG HEAD ON MY BACK!!  
Hikuro: -panics- W-wait! Stand still!  
Ryume: I am! You're the one running around in circles!  
Hikuro: -face is panicky and he grabs the centipede's head and flings it off into the woods, it's antenna's still moving- Are you okay?!  
Ryume: -frozen with eyes closed- Um... I think so... Hikuro... I ... I think there's still another piece in my hair.  
Hikuro: -gulps and thinks; Wait... me touch Ryume's hair?? -blushes- Uhh...  
Ryume: Just do it! It feels weird!!  
Rynn: -trying to control laughter-  
Itazura: -sighs and shakes his head-  
Hikuro: Fine. -takes a leg out of Ryume's hair and tosses it- Better?  
Ryume: -exhales- Yeah, thanks. Oh my god, that felt weird.  
Hikuro: I bet.  
Ryume: -sighs-  
Rynn: -still trying to control laughter, clears her throat- So, uhh, what were you saying?  
Ryume: -growls softly- Kabuto is down there.  
Rynn: -eyes widen and she takes a step back- W-W-WHAT?!  
Hikuro: Kabuto? Isn't that the guy who has that weird gray hair and glasses?  
Ryume: Yeah, you've seen him before?  
Hikuro: Just a glance, but you told me about him. What about you, Itazura?  
Itazura: -shrugs-  
Hikuro: -shrugs also- Well isn't Rynn friends with him?  
Rynn: -still frozen- Dang it... -thinks; and Itazura and Hikuro are here... Chikiso.  
Hikuro: Hm? Rynn?  
Rynn: Uhhh... how about we just ignore him and keep going? Yeah! We should do that!  
Ryume: But what's he doing in the forest of death? It's off limits. I'm going to go talk to him. -takes a step but is grabbed by Hikuro-  
Hikuro: Isn't he dangerous?  
Ryume: Yeah, but he'd okay with Rynn, Risu, and me. So we should be safe. Although he might get suspicious over you and Itazura...-sneaks a glance at Rynn, knowing what she's thinking-  
Rynn: -is in heaven in her head. Thinks; RYUME-CHAN! I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU SAVED MY BUTT BIG TIME!!  
Ryume: -continues- So how about Hikuro and Itazura just keep a watch just in case... someone... comes.  
Hikuro: Any idea who this 'someone' is?  
Ryume: -eyes go dark- Mr.O  
Rynn: -bursts out laughing- Kasaigaru's right!! Even in the most serious times; you can still never say his name!! Oh god, that's hilarious Ryume-Chan!!  
Ryume: -shrugs- Well let's go, we're wasting time.  
Hikuro: But-  
Ryume: No.  
Hikuro: Huh?  
Ryume: No.  
Hikuro: But I didn't say any-  
Ryume: No.  
Hikuro: -growls and he steams in a comical way-  
Ryume: -smiles and ruffles his hair- Don't worry about it, see ya.  
Rynn: -stifles laughter-  
Itazura: -not paying attention and is watching Kabuto suspiciously-  
Ryume: Hey, Itazura and Hikuro, try not to get too close. Don't underestimate Kabuto.  
Hikuro: Yeah, yeah, whatever. -leans against a tree and puts his hands behind is head-  
Ryume: You take the lead Rynn-CHAN. -says 'CHAN' with more of a force in her voice saying 'you owe me big time'-  
Rynn: -thinks: Ohh, of ALL times, he had to come NOW!! Ugh, its a good thing Ryume's so nice... man, where WOULD I be with out her...?-  
Ryume: Well, guess who owes me big time...?  
Rynn: -looks at her with ginormous chibi eyes- Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!  
Ryume: -anime sweat drop- Ok, ok, just don't do... THAT anymore...  
Rynn: Deal! -sigh- Alright, now let's see what Kabuto's up to... don't say anything...!  
Ryume: -slightly evil grin- What? I wasn't gonna say a thing...!  
Rynn: Yer evil...  
Ryume: Me? Evil? You must mean somebody else! XP  
Rynn: -glares- ...whatever, c'mon...  
-So they get down there, and they find Kabuto with a few other Sound ninja-  
Rynn: -sorta irritated voice- Well, an odd surprise seeing you here, Kabuto!  
Kabuto: ...! -turns around- Rynn, Ryume, what are you two doing here?  
Rynn: Oh, ya know, just takin a little stroll through the Forest of Death...  
Ryume: We came here as a mission to see if there was any activity in here... -looks around at the other ninja- Seems like there is...  
Rynn: Just what the heck are you doing here, anyway?! We could turn you in, ya know...!  
Kabuto: -smirks- Like you would turn me in!  
Rynn: -looks away quickly, blushing slightly-  
Ryume: She might not, but I could.  
Kabuto: And why would you do that? I haven't done anything wrong, have I?  
Ryume: Well, technically, you have! You know you're not allowed in Konoha! And just what _are_ you doing here?  
Kabuto: Oh, just gathering a bit of information...  
Raijuu: -comes outta...you know- For Orochimaru, right?  
Ryume: -tenses at the name and lets out a really low growl-  
Kabuto: So, still flinching at his name, hmm?  
Raijuu: Yup...pretty irritating, really...  
Ryume: ...-gasps- Raijuu, watch out!  
-One of the Sound ninja suddenly attack Raijuu, but half a second later, has an arrow sticking out of him-  
Rynn: What the heck was that about?  
Kabuto: -shrugs, looking a little perplexed himself-  
-Now the rest of the ninja begin to surround them and more begin to emerge from the Forest-  
Rynn: ...chikiso...  
-Itazura and Hikuro come down to help them, but are blocked by more ninja-

Ryume: -growls softly- Great. Wanna explain yourself, Kabuto?  
Kabuto: I honestly don't know what's going on.  
Rynn: Aww well this sucks! Ya hear me? Sucks!  
Ryume: -sighs- Might as well just fight them off. Make sure none of them escape, got that Hikuro? -says last sentence loudest-  
Hikuro: -waves his hand back and forth in the air- Yeah, yeah.  
Ryume: -sighs then turns to Itazura- Itazura?  
Itazura: -is focused on the sound ninja, silently raises his thumb in the air-  
Rynn: We can trust Itazura, is what you're trying to say, huh?  
Ryume: I guess you can say that.  
Kabuto: Who are those two?  
Ryume: -the first sound ninja advances and then the rest follows. Ryume kicked the first in the gut and spoke while fighting- Just a couple of friends... -grins and looks at Rynn- Maybe a little more than friends though...  
Rynn: -growls and stops to glare at the laughing Ryume-  
Kabuto: Rynn, watch out! -slashes at a ninja behind Rynn who was about to attack her- Be careful.  
Rynn: -turns pink and mumbles- Oops..  
Ryume: -suddenly starts to laugh-  
Hikuro: -comes beside her- What the heck is up with you? And what's with this Kabuto guy? Itazura hasn't stopped staring at him... -pauses- Wait a minute...  
Ryume: -still laughing to herself. Punches another ninja in the face and whispers to Hikuro- Tell you later. Just promise me that you'll be quiet about it.  
Hikuro: HUH?! What are you TALKING about?!  
Ryume: -rolls eyes- I'll tell you later.  
Hikuro: Whatever. -kicks a ninja and flings him at another, toppling both-  
Rynn: -kicks the last ninja and faces everyone else- Looks like that's it.  
Ryume: -looks straight at Kabuto- Now where were we?  
Rynn: Ugh, great. Conflict.  
Itazura: Conflict...?  
Rynn: -freezes- uhh... What I meant was conflict because of a misunderstanding!  
Kabuto: -smiles- What misunderstanding?  
Rynn: -blushes again and looks at Ryume to cover her face- Yeah, Ryume, _what_ misunderstanding? How about we just leave? hehe... -laughs weakly-  
Itazura: Rynn-Chan...  
Rynn: -freezes again but doesn't turn around-  
Ryume: -puts her hands on her hips and shakes her head while sighing-  
Hikuro: -still confused-  
Itazura: That Kabuto guy likes you... doesn't he?  
Rynn: -eyes widen-  
Kabuto: -laughs- Now what gave you that idea?  
Rynn: -still turned around- Yeah, Itazura... what did?  
Itazura: For one thing... you still haven't turned around.  
Ryume: Rynn... Let's get this over with, please.

Rynn: -thinks: Oh, gawd, I don't remember being this embarrassed in...ever!! -She takes a deep breath and, using the last little scrap of dignity she has left, turns. It does not help that everyone is staring at her-  
Raijuu: Welllll...?  
Rynn: er... -thinks: Great; even Raijuu's against me...-  
Itazura: So, are you gonna tell us what's goin on?  
Rynn: Well, ya see, the thing is...  
Raijuu: -even BIGGER evil grin ...if you didn't notice, she's enjoying this WAY TOO MUCH...- Yeees...?  
Rynn: -thinks: Well, gotta say it sometime so...(she says this part quickly, but clearly)- It's just that I like Itazura and Kabuto and that both of them here might cause a few, eh, complications! So there! Hmph! -whips around with her arms crossed-  
Everyone: ...-silence...blink...silence-...  
Itazura/Kabuto: -blink blink...they look at each other and try to tell what the other is thinking, but say nothing-  
Hikuro: -just stands there w/ a confused/bewildered look-  
Ryume: -busts out laughing like crazy and doesn't stop-  
Rynn: -suddenly whips back around and yells- RYUME!! YER DEAD! YOU HEAR ME!? DEAD!! -and starts to chase her around the area, and quickly pins her, cuz Rynn's friggin fast!-  
Hikuro: Well, Itazura, you handled that well...  
Itazura: -looks away and doesn't say anything-  
Kabuto: -has a kinda confused look- That was really unexpected...  
Raijuu: -just looks irritated- ...that went altogether too well... -lets out a low growl- ...oh, Hikuro, you want me to get Rynn offa Ryume now?  
Hikuro: Huh? Yeah, actually...  
-So, Raijuu somehow pries Rynn off of an uncharacteristically grinning Ryume-  
Hikuro: -is speechless-  
Rynn: -snaps- Well? Aren't you gonna throw insults at me er something?  
Hikuro: -looks at Itazura who had his hands in his pockets and still looking away-  
Kabuto: Well this is a bit uncomfortable.  
Itazura: -almost glares at him-  
Hikuro: -looks at everybody and notices Ryume-  
Ryume: -is making motions with her hand telling him to hurry up and get out of here-  
Hikuro: Uhh...  
Ryume: -rolls eyes- Well since all that's over, let's go report back to Tsunade, eh?  
Rynn: uhh... sure. See ya Kabuto.  
Hikuro: -shrugs and motions to Itazura to follow-  
Kabuto: -gets ready to leave also-  
Itazura: -glares from over his shoulder at Kabuto-  
Kabuto: -smirks back-  
Itazura: -grits teeth and growls to himself- Tsch. -follows everyone else, thinking dark thoughts-  
Hikuro: -raises his eyebrow at the dark aura surrounding Itazura-  
Ryume: -sighs-  
Rynn: -is already far ahead of everybody, eager to leave-  
Raijuu: -is watching Rynn, smirking. Rynn was never going to live this down...-

-The team is heading back to Tsunade's office. Ryume is walking on Rynn's right, and Raijuu on Rynn's left. Itazura is walking behind Rynn, with Hikuro on his right.-  
Rynn: -is pretty worn out from that little mission... thinks: Man, I thought that this was gonna be an EASY mission...! How _did_ I know this wasn't gonna work out right!? Things _never_ work out right...!!- -sigh-  
Ryume: -glances at Raijuu, who is _still_ smirking to herself- Well, it looks like Raijuu isn't gonna let you live this down any time soon...  
Rynn: More like EVER! -sigh- Well, this really sucks, huh?  
Raijuu: -sneers- Heh, for YOU, maybe...! And I'd say yer both right...  
Hikuro: ...hey, Itazura, you all right?  
Itazura: -not looking at him- I'm fine. -says 'fine' through clenched teeth-  
Hikuro: -thinks: Geez...at least me and Sasuke don't get along like that...but he doesn't have to see that Kabuto guy much anyway...lucky him.-  
-Then they arrive at Tsunade's office...oh boy...-  
Tsunade: -notices Itazura and raises an eyebrow, but says nothing about it- ...So, did you find anything of interest out there?  
Raijuu: -still sneering, mutters- Did we ever...!  
Ryume: -maintaining a bit of professional composure- Actually, yes, we did. We found Kabuto and plenty of Sound ninja with him-  
Tsunade: What were they up to?! Did it involve Orochimaru?!  
Ryume: -slightly flinches- Er...I'm not sure...He (she almost says 'it') wasn't there, if that's what you're asking. But, when we approached Kabuto about why he was there, the ninja that were there with him ambushed us.  
Tsunade: -frowns- They attacked ALL of you? Even Kabuto?  
Ryume: -nods- He helped fight them off, actually... -glances at Rynn, and she glances back-  
Tsunade: -sounding somewhat impatient- So, what was he up to?  
Ryume: Well, uh, I'm not really sure, but he left after... -she decided not to tell Tsunade about the little 'event' that took place, which Rynn looked, and was, grateful for- …the ninja ambushed us.  
Tsunade: -frowns again- It seems strange that he would retreat so quickly... Oh well, I'm sure he won't return for a while... Good work! Dismissed.  
Ryume: -nods- Thanks.  
-So they all head home, each with their own thoughts.-  
Rynn: -feels her stomach growl- -thinks: Man, feels like I haven't eaten in days! I guess I'll get some ramen.- Hey Raijuu, wanna get some ramen? You don't really deserve it, but still...  
Raijuu: Of course! You know I never turn down an offer for food!  
-When they get to Ichiraku, they see Risu...and Kinaga-  
Rynn: ...-eye twitch- Chikiso... -walks up and somewhat tiredly- Hey, Risu, Kinaga.  
Risu: Hey, Rynn! Why so tired? Did you just finish a mission?  
Rynn: Yup...-describes what they were _supposed_ to do on the mission-  
Risu: Well, that doesn't sound very hard...So why are you so tired?  
Rynn: -orders some ramen, glances at Kinaga- ...tell ya later...  
Risu: ...?  
-when they're done, Risu tells Kinaga Rynn wanted to tell her something privately, so Kinaga gave them some space... and Rynn, not really caring what Risu's gonna think, tells her everything-  
Risu: . . .uh...you, you actually SAID THAT!?  
Rynn: Unfortunately.  
Risu: Wow...I never would of thought you'd say that, especially with _both_ of them there!!  
Rynn: You know how I am.  
Risu: Guess not!  
Raijuu: And she's _never_ gonna live it down! -smug look-  
Rynn: Anyway, I'm gonna go home and relax now, if you don't mind...  
Risu: Okay, bye! See ya later! -walks back to Kinaga, and notices he looks a bit startled- ...you heard all of that, didn't you?  
Kinaga: Yep.  
Risu: -makes a face and smacks him, but not too hard- You know what that was for, so don't ask! -Kinaga shakes his head, and they go about their business  
-Back at Itazura's place...-  
Itazura: -walks in and slams the door- -thinks: ...I can't believe it! How could Rynn...?! -Suddenly turns and punches the wall, leaving a good-sized dent in it. He draws in a sharp breath, cuz it _really_ hurts. He snarls and holds his quivering hand. He just stands there, lost in his own thoughts. Unconsciously, he walks over to his bed and flops down tiredly, still thinking.- If I'm gonna act like this, I better stay away from her for a while... it'll pass in a few days... -sighs and tries to clam down, then growls to himself- But if I EVER catch sight of Kabuto again...erghhh... ...huh, so much for trying to calm down... -sighs again-  
-So Itazura remains in his room for a while, coming out occasionally to get some fresh air, but he's determined to get himself back together before facing Rynn again. That, and he still has to fix that dent in his wall...-


End file.
